Agony
by Fanlady
Summary: Halilintar hanya tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. /AU/Elemental siblings/One-shot/#BoboiboyKopiPadaParfum
Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang kupinjam di sini milik Monsta, aku nggak punya hak apa-apa atas mereka /tsah

Warning : AU, elemental siblings, OOC (mungkin)

Bagian yang bercetak miring untuk adegan flashback.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piano dari lantai satu membuat sepasang kelopak mata yang telah terpejam itu kembali terbuka lebar. Dua manik sewarna karamel menatap langit-langit kamar selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan meletakkan kedua kaki di lantai yang dingin.

Pemuda berambut hitam sedikit berantakan itu mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, melindungi tubuh yang hanya terbalut piama merah dari udara malam yang dingin. Kakinya menuruni tangga perlahan menuju ke lantai bawah, di mana masih terdengar alunan nada piano yang merdu. Ia berhenti tepat di bawah tangga, menatap sosok yang tengah duduk sendirian sambil memainkan piano dengan tenang.

"Gempa, ini sudah malam. Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga kalau memainkan piano selarut ini," tegur Halilintar halus.

Yang dipanggil Gempa menoleh, menatap sang kakak pertama. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil terus melanjutkan permainan pianonya.

"Sebentar lagi, kak Halilintar. Kak Taufan bilang dia masih ingin mendengarkan permainanku," ujar Gempa. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan, namun tangannya masih bisa menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano tanpa ada nada yang salah.

Halilintar hanya termangu menatap sang adik kembar. Tak ada yang berubah dari adik yang hanya berbeda beberapa menit darinya itu. Sikapnya masih tetap sama, selalu tenang dalam keadaan apa pun. Hanya satu yang berbeda dari Gempa, kebiasaan baru yang muncul beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia kerap terbangun tengah malam dan memainkan piano yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Halilintar tidak ingat ia pernah melihat Gempa bermain piano lagi sejak mereka kecil. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Gempa memainkannya hampir setiap malam.

Kak Taufan ingin aku bermain piano lagi, begitu jawaban Gempa begitu ia ditanyai oleh Halilintar. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Halilintar, Gempa tetap bersikeras memainkan piano itu setiap malam untuk sang kakak kedua.

 _Kakak yang seharusnya sudah tiada …_

Pemuda yang mengenakan piama merah itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tahu sang adik tidak akan berhenti bermain bagaimana pun ia melarangnya.

Lagipula ia memang merindukan suara dentingan merdu yang dimainkan oleh adiknya itu dulu, setiap hari saat mereka masih kecil.

.

.

.

Halilintar berlari tergesa-gesa dari dapur menuju ruang depan, di mana telepon rumahnya berdering nyaring sejak tadi. Suara dering itu akhirnya berhenti setelah Halilintar mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Halilintar. Ini ibu."_

Wajah Halilintar berubah cerah mendapati bahwa sang ibulah yang meneleponnya. Ia bercakap-cakap selama beberapa saat dengan ibunya, sampai ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ibu, apa ibu mau bicara dengan Gempa juga? Kalau mau biar kupanggilkan," tanya Halilintar.

Ibu dari tiga anak kembar itu terdiam di seberang telepon cukup lama, sampai Halilintar mengira ibunya telah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tapi sesaat kemudian, suara wanita itu kembali terdengar.

" _Tidak usah. Sampaikan saja salam ibu … pada Gempa."_ Mungkin hanya perasaannya, tapi Halilintar merasa suara sang ibu sedikit berubah, seperti sedang menahan tangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumamnya. Ia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon setelah ibunya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dengan sedikit melamun, Halilintar berjalan kembali ke arah dapur untuk mengambil gelas kopinya.

Halilintar membawa secangkir kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin ke ruang keluarga. Ia menatap piano yang berdiri diam diterpa cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela. Halilintar meletakkan cangkirnya di atas piano, sementara jari-jarinya bergerak perlahan menyentuh tuts-tuts hitam dan putih yang tertutup debu.

.

.

.

Halilintar kembali terbangun untuk ke-sekian kalinya saat mendengar alunan merdu nada piano. Ia melangkah turun dari kamarnya dan kembali mendapati sang adik bungsu tengah duduk sendirian sambil memainkan pianonya di bawah cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang gordennya tersingkap. Lantunan lagu 'Twinke, Twinkle, Little Star' mengisi keheningan malam yang turun semakin larut.

Gempa mendongak ke arahnya begitu ia berjalan mendekat. Senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya yang pucat. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak bahkan sedetik pun, memainkan nada-nada lembut yang menyayat hati.

Halilintar tau, ini lagu yang paling sering Gempa mainkan. Taufan dulu sering merengek pada Gempa, memintanya untuk memainkan lagu ini, sementara Halilintar lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari radio di kamarnya. Sekarang Halilintar berharap ia juga lebih sering mendengarkan permainan piano Gempa bersama Taufan. Karena sekarang hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa mendengar lantunan nada-nada ini.

.

.

.

Suara kecipak dari genangan air yang diinjaknya tidak membuat Halilintar melambatkan langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan, setengah berlari, melewati jalanan yang basah karena hujan sambil sebelah tangannya memegang payung merah. Kedua kaki berbalut _sneakers_ hitam itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Dentingan lonceng kecil terdengar begitu ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Halilintar begitu ia telah menghempaskan diri di salah satu kursi di sudut café.

"Tidak apa. Kami juga baru sampai," balas seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hijau dan _headband_ merah.

"Jangan bilang kau terlambat karena lupa dengan janji bertemu kami di sini?" selidik temannya yang satu lagi, pemuda yang memakai kacamata bergagang ungu.

"Bukan. Aku terlambat karena harus membelikan buku musik untuk Gempa. Dia menitipkannya padaku sebelum pergi," kata Halilintar sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik kecil yang dibawanya.

Kedua sahabatnya membelalak, terutama Fang yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Halilintar …" Fang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Gopal melarangnya dengan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Halilintar yang tengah memesan secangkir kopi pada _waiter_ tidak menyaksikan ekspresi sendu yang diperlihatkan kedua sahabatnya sambil menatap dirinya.

.

.

.

Halilintar tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu di tengah keheningan malam. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat dingin selama beberapa saat, mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan mimpi buruk yang masih seringkali menghantui setiap tidurnya.

Saat Halilintar memejamkan mata, kilasan mimpi buruk itu kembali menyeruak memasuki pikirannya. Bukan, itu bukan mimpi, itu hanyalah kilasan masa lalu tentang salah satu kenangan paling buruk dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

 _Halilintar tengah berbaring di balik selimutnya, menggigil kedinginan, namun suhu tubuhnya hampir mencapai 38 derajat. Ibunya berulang kali mengganti kompres di kepalanya, sambil mengalunkan lagu lembut agar ia bisa tertidur._

 _Menyedihkan sekali, dirinya justru jatuh sakit di hari sekolahnya mengadakan kemping. Kedua adik kembarnya telah pergi untuk mengikuti kemping itu. Walau mereka sempat menolak ikut karena Halilintar sakit, tapi ia memaksa kedua adiknya itu untuk tetap pergi. Setidaknya mereka nanti bisa menceritkan padanya bagaimana acara kemping itu._

 _Tapi saat ia terbangun sore harinya, Halilintar hanya bisa memandang tak mengerti ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang menangis terisak-isak. Ia kemudian diberitahu oleh ayahnya, bahwa bus yang membawa murid-murid sekolahnya kemping terkena kecelakaan. Adik kembarnya yang pertama ditemukan meninggal dunia, sementara yang satunya lagi kini berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma._

 _Dan sejak hari itu Halilintar tahu, hidupnya tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi._

.

.

.

Fang dan Gopal yang tengah melangkah santai menyusuri jalan setapak di kampus mereka tersentak begitu seseorang menarik keras bahu mereka dari belakang. Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Halilintar yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"Halilintar, ada a…"

"Kalian harus membantuku," kata Halilintar, terengah-engah. "Gempa menghilang. Aku tidak tau dia pergi ke mana. Semalam aku tidak mendengar suara pianonya, kupikir dia ketiduran, tapi saat aku terbangun tadi pagi dia tidak ada di mana-mana."

Kedua sahabatnya memandangi Halilintar dengan mata membelalak tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Wajah Gopal bahkan ikut memucat seperti Halilintar.

"Kalian harus membantuku mencari Gempa. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya …" kata Halilintar cemas.

Gopal, dengan tangan gemetar berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Ha-Halilintar, tenanglah. Ge-Gempa pasti baik-baik sa …"

Kedua mata Gopal melebar ketakutan saat melihat Fang tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Halilintar. Pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosongmu!" bentak Fang gusar.

"Fang!" seru Gopal memperingatkan.

Namun Halilintar hanya menatap mereka berdua tak mengerti.

"Gempa sudah mati, Halilintar! Mau sampai kapan kau terus berpura-pura dia masih hidup?!"

Halilintar membelalak, terkejut mendengar ucapan Fang. Namun keterkejutannya segera digantikan dengan ekspresi kemarahan. Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Fang dan balik menarik kerah sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Gempa masih hidup! Dia sudah bangun dari komanya dan ada di sini bersamaku!" teriak Halilintar.

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri! Gempa tidak pernah bangun! Dia sudah dinyatakan meninggal sebulan yang lalu! Kau harus menerima kenyataannya, Halilintar!"

Halilintar melepaskan cengkramannya dari Fang dan mendorong pemuda itu dengan kasar hingga terjatuh.

"Adikku masih hidup. Jangan sekali-kali kau berani berkata bahwa dia sudah mati," ujar Halilintar dingin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa terpaku.

.

.

.

"Gempa, kau di mana? GEMPA, JAWAB AKU!"

Halilintar mendobrak semua pintu di rumahnya, berteriak-teriak memanggil nama sang adik bungsu. Namun hanya keheningan yang bisa didengarnya. Tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya, tak ada suara-suara yang balas memanggil namanya.

Menyadari semua usahanya sia-sia, Gempa tak ada di sini untuk menjawab panggilannya, Halilintar akhirnya jatuh terpuruk tepat di depan piano yang biasa dimainkan adiknya itu. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa Gempa yang dilihatnya selama ini hanyalah khayalannya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa kedua adik kembarnya benar-benar sudah tiada.

Kedua tangan Halilintar yang digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

"Gempa … Taufan … Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri …"

.

.

.

" _Kita sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat Gempa sadar selama sepuluh tahun ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain, Gempa baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa saat yang lalu."_

 _Halilintar menulikan telinganya dari semua penjelasan yang diberikan dokter di hadapannya._

' _Tidak mungkin, Gempa tidak mungkin sudah meninggal. Dia masih hidup, Gempa pasti masih bisa bertahan, dia pasti akan terbangun tak lama lagi.'_

 _Namun tangisan kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di sebelahnya seolah menjadi kontradiksi dari apa yang dipikirkan Halilintar. Sementara Halilintar merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa pasrah menerima bahwa putra ketiga mereka juga telah pergi menyusul kakak keduanya._

.

.

.

 _Halilintar rmenolak untuk menghadiri pemakaman Gempa. Ia menolak untuk mempercayai bahwa satu lagi adiknya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Maka saat semua orang pergi untuk mengantarkan sang adik bungsu ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, Halilintar duduk seorang diri di ruang keluarga, menatap piano yang biasa dimainkan oleh adik tersayangnya._

 _Dan saat dentingan piano mulai terdengar kembali, Halilintar tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan sendiri._

.

.

.

" _Kak Halilintar!"_

Kepala yang sedari tadi terus menunduk itu akhirnya mendongak. Halilintar menoleh liar ke sekelilingnya, mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya.

" _Kak Hali! Kami di sini!"_

Halilintar bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia memaksa kedua kakinya yang gemetar untuk mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal. Suara yang didengarnya setiap hari, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

" _Kak Halilintar, ke sini!"_

Kaki telanjang Hallintar menginjak rumput yang basah oleh hujan yang turun semalam. Ia terus melangkah, tanpa peduli ke mana arah yang ditujunya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menemukan kedua orang yang terus memanggil namanya. Kedua orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Jalanan beraspal sedikit menggores kakinya, namun Halilintar tidak peduli. Ia akhirnya menemukan kedua orang yang dicarinya. Mereka melambai dari seberang jalan, memanggilnya untuk datang mendekat. Dan Halilintar berlari tanpa ragu ke arah mereka.

… tanpa menyadari sebuah truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Suara pekikan kaget dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan itu terdengar saat tubuh itu menghantam bagian depan truk dan terhempas ke aspal. Beberapa orang berlarian menghampiri tubuh yang bersimbah darah, saling berteriak untuk memanggil ambulan.

Dan di seberang jalan, Halilintar tersenyum gembira saat ia akhirnya bisa memeluk kembali kedua adik kembarnya. Sekarang, mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N :

… Aku nggak tau aku kena sindrom(?) apa sampe kepikiran untuk nulis cerita angst terus. Semua ide ff yang akhri-akhir ini kupikirin, pasti berakhir sad ending. Apa gerangan yang terjadi pada diriku? /digampar

Makasih yang udah mau baca!

Review, please?


End file.
